fantasyleagueofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
2014 Scoring Rules
Overview In 2014 minor reforms were made to the scoring system to further decrease the weight of the QBs and Defense. In the off-season the commissioner determined the statistics for an average WR and an average QB on any given day and deduced that if both had average performances (by their position's standards) that they should end with the same number of points. For example, if the average production from a WR was 5 receptions for 40 yards in 2013 and the average production from a QB was 23 completions for 230 yards, then a team with the average QB and the average WR should have both players scoring the same amount of points. This made it so players in the draft were of similar value to each other, as opposed to a QB having more weight than a WR. Similar to 2012, reductions were made in both yards per point and points per completion. The changes were small but significant. A quarterback now needed 25 yards for a full point as opposed to 20 in the previous two seasons. Additionally, 0.2 was deducted from the PPC category so a completion was now only worth 0.3 points. On defense, points allowed scoring was changed. In previous seasons, defenses only lost 5 points when an offense scored their first points. Now they lost ten. However, when offenses scored their 7th point. 21st point, and 28th point, reduction in points was now in intervals of 3. Ultimately, every PA Allowed category was worth less with the exception of a shut out, which was still worth 20, and everything over 28 points. Kicker Reform In the middle of the 2014 season there was an uproar regarding the high value of kickers. A team had won by less than 0.1 point in a matchup where their their kicker scored 28 points. This led to a small movement among team owners to have a mid-season amendment to the scoring. The commissioner submitted to reform the kicker scoring so that kicks anywhere from 0-40 yards all counted for 3 points, while 40-49 would be worth 4 and 50+ worth 5. This reduced the 30+ categories by 2 points each and the 20-29 category by 1. Despite the uproar, not enough people took part in league voting and one manager specifically spoke out against the reform. This manager happened to run the team that had won because of their kicker on several occasstion. Their argument was that a mid-season score reform would be unfair to teams that strategically drafted based on the system in place at the beginning of the year. Immediately after kicker reform was shot down a matchup between The Shotti Bunch and ma ma momma said was determined by a 20-29 yard field goal. Winning by less than one point, ma ma momma said’s kicker was awarded four points for a field goal between 20-29 yards. Under the proposed reform, that kick would have only been worth three points and thus Shotti Bunch would have won the matchup. 2014 Scoring Rules